The present invention generally relates to user input devices for power machines. In particular, the present invention relates to a control system on a power machine with a plurality of selectable parameters.
Power machines, such as loaders, typically have a number of power actuators. Such actuators can include, for example, drive actuators which provide traction power to the wheels or tracks of the machine. The actuators can also include those associated with manipulating a primary working tool, such as a bucket. In that case, the actuators include lift and tilt actuators. Of course, a wide variety of other actuators can also be used on such power machines. Examples of such actuators include auxiliary actuators, hand-held or remote tool actuators or other actuators associated with the operation of the power machine itself, or a tool coupled to the power machine.
The various actuators on such power machines have conventionally been controlled by mechanical linkages. For example, when the actuators are hydraulic actuators controlled by hydraulic fluid under pressure, they have been controlled by user input devices such as handles, levers, or foot pedals. The user input devices have been connected to a valve spool (of a valve which controls the flow of hydraulic fluid under pressure to the hydraulic actuator) by a mechanical linkage. The mechanical linkage transfers the user input motion into linear displacement of the valve spool to thereby control flow of hydraulic fluid to the actuator.
Electronic control inputs have also been developed. The electronic inputs include an electronic sensor which senses the position of user actualable input devices (such as hand grips and foot pedals). In the past, such sensors have been resistive-type sensors, such as rotary or linear potentiometers.
In the past, power machines having electronic controls have controlled both speed and steering based on a preset and predetermined control algorithm. Changing the operating parameters was cumbersome often requiring complex reprogramming of the controller.